


It plays my pain (it heals my veins)

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, vent fic i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6342274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls





	It plays my pain (it heals my veins)

He screams and kicks Josh off of him, rolling away and falling to the floor and off the bed, tears spring to his eyes and he's sobbing his heart out, yelling ‘no no no’ in between breaths. 

A hand touches his back and he flinches hard, but not as hard as he can remember, everything's spinning and blurry behind tears and he wants to die. 

“Tyler, Tyler, Tyler.” Josh is in front of him, tilting up Tyler's chin. “Hey, I'm right here, you'll be okay, you're okay.”

Tyler heaves in a breath before collapsing forward into Josh's arms. 

He's eleven and he's being held down in a dark room, he's thirteen and remembering, remembering, remembering and he wants to disappear. 

“I'm here, it's just me, nobody else.” Josh sounds so caring, so kind, and Tyler doesn't know how to feel. 

“They're all over me Josh, get them off get them off get them off!” Handprints sear into his skin. 

“Where, Tyler, you gotta tell me where, I'll brush them off and you'll be safe, they'll never touch you again."

Tyler gestures to his upper arms, his thighs, his hips, and then feels Josh's gentle hands brushing along him. 

The handprints don't leave, but he feels better, and Josh holds him close until Tyler is relaxed, calm. 

“Come on.” Josh helps Tyler to his feet, helps him get his shirt and pants on before dressing. 

They climb into bed together and Josh hold Tyler closer than he ever has. 

“I'm here.” Josh says. 

Tyler is no longer eleven, no longer thirteen, he's twenty seven and Josh is the safest he's ever felt.


End file.
